henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Danger: Friendgame
Henry Danger: Friendgame is a collection of crossover episodes featuring characters, themes, and elements from the Henry Danger series and its fellow Nickelodeon counterparts. Each episode follows Henry Hart (Kid Danger) and Ray Manchester (Captain Man), who team up with protagonists from out of Swellview to fight the forces of evil from committing crimes too dangerous for them to handle. A marathon containing all three crossover episodes aired on May 11, 2019. Episodes Danger & Thunder Kid Danger and Phoebe Thunderman infiltrate a secret villain meeting in Swellview where the villains plan to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. When they get there however, Phoebe is shocked to see Max as an attendee. They need to defeat the villains while Phoebe tries to convince Max from making a mistake. The episode first aired on June 18, 2016. Danger Games When Dr. Minyak plans to ruin Double G's worldwide charity concert, Captain Man and Kid Danger join forces with the Game Shakers to defeat Dr. Minyak and keep Double G safe. It aired on November 25, 2017. Knight & Danger When the Knight Squad's archenemy, Ryker, is unleashed on Swellview, Kid Danger and Captain Man take him down to Burger Castle only to be tricked into joining forces with the villain. It aired on February 2, 2019. Unofficial While this episode features two characters from Henry Danger, it is not considered a part of this series and more so part of another series. It aired on February 10, 2018. Babe Loves Danger When Babe finds out that Henry Hart, aka Kid Danger, is coming to New York to visit her, she tries to organize the perfect date between her and him. Cast Henry Danger Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Crossover Cast *Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano (Game Shakers) *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell (Game Shakers) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Triple G (Game Shakers) *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble (Game Shakers) *Kel Mitchell as Double G (Game Shakers) *Bubba Ganter as Bunny (Game Shakers) *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless (Game Shakers) *Owen Joyner as Arc (Knight Squad) *Daniella Perkins as Ciara (Knight Squad) Villain Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Joey Richter as The Time Jerker *Daniel Kaemon as Drill Finger *Julia May Wong as Alien Girl *Joseph Salazar, Greg Nussen, and Calico Cooper as The Three Muchachos * Geno Segers as Ryker (from Knight Squad) Trivia *The marathon title and cover is a parody of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Avengers: Endgame and its official poster. **Dr. Colosso, a villain from The Thundermans is shown on the poster (where Thanos would be in the Endgame poster) despite not appearing in any of the episodes. *Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort are the only villains who appear in 2 of the crossover episodes. *Knight & Danger is the only crossover episode title to have "Danger" come at the end. *Danger Games is the only crossover to have its whole cast cross over into the Henry Danger universe. *Danger Games is also the only crossover to take place in two different cities (Swellview and New York City). Category:Henry Danger Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Lists